Flamvell
"Flamvell" (フレムベル Furemuberu) is an archetype of FIRE Attribute monsters whose effects include burning away the opponent's Life Points and increasing each others attack points. Many of their effects are triggered when they inflict Battle Damage or destroy a monster as a result of battle. They are introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! with further support in Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!!. They are introduced to the TCG through the Booster Pack Ancient Prophecy, with "Flamvell Commando" as a TCG-exclusive, with further cards coming through the Booster Pack Hidden Arsenal. Aside from being FIRE monsters, the majority of them have 200 DEF, and have support based around that. It is possible that they are used by Bob in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, because he has "Flamvell Guard". The "Neo Flamvell" sub-archetype was released in Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula. These monsters are more focused on Graveyard control, especially by banishing the opponent's cards. Playing Style A Deck using the "Flamvell" archetype will essentially be using FIRE monsters, most of which have 200 or less DEF, and their trump card, "Rekindling", can get you up to 5 monsters at once. This could lead to various Synchro Summons, or if you have a "Flamvell Archer" handy you can tribute it, "Flamvell Baby", or "Flamvell Poun" in order to add 800 Attack to each one giving you a total of 3200 extra attack points. Deck Types Accel Synchro Summon Flamvell This deck uses the "Flamvell" cards to quickly summon Red Nova Dragon and/or Shooting Star Dragon. Volcanic Flamvell Volcanic Flamvell uses the "Flamvell" cards to Swarm the field with Synchro Monsters and "Blaze Accelerator" to get rid of your opponent's monsters. Zombievell This Deck's strategy is to mix "Flamvells" with Zombie-Type monsters, since some of the most beneficial Zombie monsters in the game share 200 DEF, the same as a majority of "Flamvell" monsters. "Flamvell Poun" makes an excellent search card because of that, netting the player either an "Immortal Ruler", a "Spirit Reaper", or a "Plaguespreader Zombie". Flamval This Deck adds Laval monsters to help mill cards and swarm the field. Weaknesses Since "Rekindling" and "Flamvell Firedog" plays a large part in most "Flamvell" Decks, cards like "Vanity's Ruler", "Vanity's Emptiness", and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" kills this deck type. In addition to that, a Macro deck will destroy the strategy by making it impossible to use "Rekindling"'s effect to it's maximum extent. "Prohibition" or "Armageddon Designator" (the latter in Mirror Matches) can also prevent the use of "Rekindling", making it much harder to win. "Necrovalley" and "Forbidden Graveyard" can also now stop "Rekindling" in the TCG since TCG/OCG rulings merged. "Blackwing - Jin the Rain Shadow" can destroy every "Flamvell" monster because they all have a measly 200 DEF compared to "Jin"'s 600 ATK. Many key "Flamvell"s (i.e. "Firedog" and "Magician") are also Level 4, making them prey for "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom". By a similar token, "Water Dragon", "Star Boy" and possibly "Umi" can severely handicap "Flamvell" offenses. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Thể_loại:Archetype Thể_loại:Flamvell